jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed '''is an upcoming movie made by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: Jeffrey's team and Jaden's team have reunited with Mystery Inc to witness the grand opening of the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. A place where showing the costumes of criminals they unmasked in the past, and life-size Heartless statues. But when a evil masked figure causes trouble and creates real monsters and The Chameleon brings back Heartless bosses, the heroes must find a way to beat them. At the same time, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo tries to solve the mystery on their own while Jeffrey becomes overprotective of Xion, causing tension with her. Trivia *The Heartless bosses that will appear in the movie will include Guard Armor, Parasite Cage, Trickmaster, Pot Centipede, Kurt Zisa, Volcanic Lord, Blizzard Lord, Prison Keeper, and Grim Reaper. *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Aqua, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Turbo, Discord and The Chameleon will guest star in this. *Jeffrey will develop a crush on Aqua during this Adventure. *A prologue will show how Aqua escaped the Realm of Darkness. *The 10,000 Volt Ghost painfully shocks Patch in this. *Jeffrey and Xion write a letter on the magic of friendship at the end. Scenes Prologue *(A light approaches Aqua.) *The light: At last! Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! The search is over! *Aqua: Huh? *The light: Do not be alarmed. I am a friend. You have been sorrowfully missed, Master Aqua. *Aqua: You know who i am? *The light: I have seen everything that's happened to you in the past, Aqua. With you and Terra and Ventus. *Aqua: Oh... *The light: Do not be mourn Aqua. If what you wish is to see them again... *(A door of light magically appears) *The light: Than step forth into the light and your journey to your reunion with Terra and Ventus will begin. *Aqua: ...! *walks to the door of light* *The light: Be warned. Your new journey will be more difficult than the last. But fear not. You won't be alone. *Aqua: You mean.... You're freeing me from the Realm of Darkness? *The light: Yes. You've suffered for too long. *Aqua: .... *slowly smiles widely* Thank you! I... I don't know how I can repay you!!! ...... Who are you though? *The light: I am a friend. Someone who has watched over you for a long time now. I am Osiris, the Lord of the Underworld. *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, Osiris. I hope someday we'll meet again. *walks through the door of light* *Osiris: Farewell, Master Aqua. And good luck. Jeffrey falls in love *Jaden: "Kurt Zisa".... *smiles a bit* I wouldn't wanna face this bad boy, would you, Jeffrey? ........ Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *blushes in surprise* *(Aqua is seen in the crowd of people and her theme is played in the background) *Jeffrey: *still blushing and smiles* Wow... *(Aqua approaches her way towards the two) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: Jeffrey? Jeffrey?! Hello?!? *Jeffrey: *sighs as he smiles* *Jaden: *waves his hand in front of Jeffrey's face* Helloooooooooooooooooooo? *Jeffrey: Huh? What? *Jaden: *chuckles* Why's your face red, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *points to Aqua, who was still approaching them* *Aqua: Oh! *smiles* Hi. *Jaden: *smiles* Hello. I don't think we've seen you before. *Aqua: No. I don't think so. My name is Aqua. *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself and smiles widely* Aqua? Aqua! My gods, what a beautiful name! *Jaden: *smiles* Nice to meet you, Aqua. I'm Jaden Yuki. *Jeffrey: *still blushing* I'm...Jeffrey. Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Aqua: *smiles* It's nice to meet you both too. Hey... I'm kinda... new here. *Jaden: Actually we all are. The place just opened! *laughs* *Aqua: *giggles* No. I mean... I'm kinda lost. You see, I just... got here recently and I don't know where to go now. *Jeffrey: Oh. Sorry to hear that. *Jaden: Well, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask. *smiles* That's what my friends and I are here for. *Aqua: *Smiles* Thank you. That's very kind of you. *Jeffrey: *smiles while blushing* Uh, anytime. *(Xion walks in) *Xion: Hey, daddy. Did you get a chance to see the Parasi- *sees Aqua* Oh! Is she a new friend, daddy? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *to Aqua* Aqua, this is my daughter Xion. *Xion: *smiles and does a cute curtsy* *Aqua: *smiles* Aww! It's nice to meet you, Xion. I'm Aqua. *(Xion takes a good long look at Aqua and sees her as a possible mother.) *Xion: *smiles widely* You've gotta be the most beautiful lady I've ever seen. *Aqua: ...! *smiles* Aww. Thank you, Xion. You're so sweet. In fact... you remind me of someone I know. *(Aqua sees Xion as little Kairi.) *Xion: Really? *Aqua: *smiles* Yep. *thinks to herself* The light in this girls is as strong as Kairi's is. The Pterodactyl Ghost and Storm Rider *(The people scream as the Pterodactyl Ghost and Storm Rider fly around) *Aqua: *gasps* A Heartless!! *Jeffrey: Whoa! *Aqua: I knew I sensed something wrong going on!!! *Summons her Master's Keeper Keyblade* *Jeffrey: ...!! You're a Keyblade wielder?! *Aqua: *gasps* Wait! How do you know what it's called?! *Jeffrey: Here's the long story short. *summons his Kingdom Key D Keyblade* *Aqua: ....!!! You're a Keyblade wielder too, Jeffrey?!?!?! *Jeffrey: Yep! *Aqua: Let's stop this Heartless together!!!! *charges at the Storm Rider Heartless* *Jeffrey: *charges at the Storm Rider Heartless* Right behind you!! *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* *Alexis: *activates her Duel Disk too* *Pikachu: Pika! *Xion: I wanna help too, daddy! *Jeffrey: This one's too strong for you, Xion!!! *Xion: But daddy-!! *Jeffrey: Please! Get somewhere safe! *Shining Armor: Come with me Xion!!! *takes Xion and runs off with her.* *Xion: *thinks to herself* Daddy...why? Aqua Tags Along *Aqua: I was right. The battle for the Realm of Light is not won yet. *Jeffrey: Aqua? *Aqua: ...! Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I have some explaining to do. *Jeffrey: Huh? *Aqua: I didn't just get here to this musuem, I came back... from the Realm of Darkness... *Jeffrey: The Realm of Darkness?! *Aqua: I was told by my friend King Mickey Mouse I was trapped in the Realm of Darkness for almost 10 years now ever since I was saved a friend from being trapped in the Realm. I just got freed recently and am new to the changes in the Realm of Light. *Jeffrey: Whoa... *Aqua: Truthfully, I don't know where to go next to find my friends. *Jeffrey: Maybe i can help. *Aqua: Really? You can? Xion hates Jeffrey! *Jeffrey: At least everyone here is okay. Especially Xion. *puts his arm around her* *Xion: *pushes his arm away* Daddy! Stop it! Quit acting so weird around me! *Jeffrey: Hey. It's okay. *Xion: '''No, it's not! You've been so weird lately. Why?! *Jeffrey: I'm only trying to protect you. *Xion: By acting so protective? *Jeffrey: Just to keep you safe. *Xion: I would've been just fine! I kept telling you that, but no! You wouldn't listen! *Jeffrey: Xion... *Xion: No! I'm tired of you being so protective of me! And i can't take it anymore! I thought you cared about me, but you don't! I HATE YOU!! *runs away crying* *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! *rushes into the room* Jeffrey!!! We've got a lead on where to look next!!! *Jeffrey: *stays silent and sheds a tear* *Jaden: Jeffrey! Didn't you hear me?! We might catch the Chameleon and the Evil Masked Figure sooner than we thought!!! *Jeffrey: She hates me. My own daughter...hates me... *Jaden: ...! What?! Xion said that?! Jeffrey and Xion's lesson *Princess Celestia: Sounds to me like an important lesson was learned. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Princess Celestia: *smiles* Would you like to write a letter about it? *Xion: *nods* Yes. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Spike? Take a message. *Spike: *takes out a quill and paper* *Jeffrey: You go ahead and start, Xion. *Xion: Okay. "Dear, Princess Celestia...." *winks at Princess Celestia* *Princess Celestia: *smiles* *Xion: "I learned that being with your family is very important. Because they'll always be there for you. I also learned that even though i have the Keyblade, i can't face danger alone, because I'm a little kid. Which means i have a lot to learn." *Jeffrey: "And I've learned that it's important to keep the things and people you care about safe. But when you become overprotective, eventually it's gonna lead to a lot of trouble. But I know now that I can always rely on my friends to help protect my daughter, 'cause they love her as much as I do." * Xion: *hugs Jeffrey* * Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs Xion back* "Sincerely, Xion and Jeffrey." * Spike: *finishes writing* There. *sends it to Canterlot* * Xion: *smiles* Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films